1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many individuals who drive xe2x80x9chot rodxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstreet rodxe2x80x9d cars prefer suspension systems that provide an xe2x80x9cold time hot rod ridexe2x80x9d, allowing the driver to feel every bump, dip and pothole in the road, there are many drivers who prefer having a higher xe2x80x9cride quality,xe2x80x9d i.e., a more cushioned ride. However, in order to provide a higher ride quality on such a car, it has been necessary to use fairly complex suspension systems, often from non-standard automobile parts. For example, suspensions for hot rods using typical air ride systems may require hours to fabricate and install. Also, such suspension systems typically require a shock absorber to be mounted outboard, thereby sacrificing tire clearance for ride comfort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing device that may be easily used in existing vehicle systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing device that is easy to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing device that allows for the easy adjustment of ride height of the vehicle on which the shock absorbing device is mounted.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing device that allows for the easy adjustment of the springiness of the ride of the vehicle on which the shock absorbing device is mounted.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide shock absorbing device having a dual resistance motion dampening action.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dual resistance motion dampening action that is axially aligned.
According to a first broad aspect, the present invention provides a shock absorbing device comprising: a hollow spring including a chamber having a proximal end, a distal end, and a bellows comprised of a springy material connecting the proximal end to the distal end and enclosing the chamber; a shock absorber extending through the hollow spring, the shock absorber including a cylinder and a piston which slidably engages the cylinder, the cylinder extending through and being attached to the hollow spring proximal end, the piston extending through and slidably engaging the hollow spring distal and the piston including contacting means located distally of the hollow spring distal end for urging the hollow spring distal end proximally when the contacting means is forced against the hollow spring distal end and for urging the piston distally when the hollow spring distal end is forced against the contacting means.
According to a second broad aspect, the present invention provides a mounting device comprising: a first mount for mounting on and for sealing a first end of a hollow spring and for circumferentially and fixedly engaging a cylinder of a shock absorber.
According to a third broad aspect, the present invention provides a mounting device comprising a mount for mounting on and for sealing an end of a hollow spring and for circumferentially and slidably engaging a piston of an elongated shock absorber.
According to a fourth broad aspect, the present invention provides shock absorber/spring system comprising: at least one shock absorbing device, the shock absorbing device comprising; a hollow spring including a chamber having a proximal end, a distal ends and at least one wall comprised of a springy material connecting the proximal end to the distal end and enclosing the chamber; and a shock absorber extending through the hollow spring, the shock absorber including a cylinder and a piston which slidably engages the cylinder, the cylinder extending through and being attached to the hollow spring proximal end, the piston extending through and slidably engaging the hollow spring distal and the piston including contacting means located distally of the hollow spring distal end for urging the hollow spring distal end proximally when the contacting means is forced against the hollow spring distal end and for urging the piston distally when the hollow spring distal end is forced against the contacting means; and means for filling the hollow spring with a spring filling fluid.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.